


Хуегриб, или Трогательная история воссоединения

by Chmonder, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Хью возвращается из мицелия, живой и невредимый, но на этом проблемы не заканчиваются. Пол вымотан горем и ожиданием, Хью не понимает, чего ждать от нового тела, в то время как все остальные старательно делают вид, что произошло чудо, и после счастливого возвращения из мертвых переживать больше не о чем.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Хуегриб, или Трогательная история воссоединения

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось в состоянии дичайшего группового накура как стебная альтернативная анатомия (ха-ха, Пол Стамец любит грибы буквально везде. Но в итоге все как всегда скатилось в нежно любимый херт/комфорт, выяснение отношений ну и ПВП, конечно, куда без него).

Настоящий ученый никогда не оставляет исследования за дверями лаборатории. Любой уважающий себя человек науки смотрит на все новое и неизведанное через призму восхищения и желания понять, как и почему это работает.

Точно так же и Пол, стоя на коленях перед своим партнером, не может сдержать восхищенный вздох. 

— Очень… необычная форма, мой дорогой.

Пол тянется, чтобы ощутить пальцами текстуру, но Хью делает шаг назад.

— С-стой, подожди. 

— Что?

Пол опускает руку и облизывается.

Видимо, во время сборки нового тела Хью что-то пошло не так, и кроме девственно чистой кожи без старых шрамов появились и другие… изменения. Между ног вместо привычного Полу крупного темного члена с нежной, бархатистой кожей появилось нечто иное. 

— Хью, если ты переживаешь, что мне неприятно или что-то в этом духе, расслабься.

Хью жалобно смотрит на него. Они совсем недавно разобрались с большей частью проблем, новое тело казалось чужим и каким-то неправильным, и Полу стоило немалых усилий убедить партнера, что по сути, ничего не изменилось. Хью по-прежнему любят, чуть ли не боготворят, и Пол всегда будет рядом, какие изменения не происходили бы с его телом.

Хью понимает, что ведет себя глупо. Он не виноват в том, что новое тело оказалось каким-то странным. Но все равно ему требуется громадное усилие воли для того, чтобы позволить Полу стянуть белье.

Новый член или скорее его аналог напоминает Полу гриб. Пожалуй, он слишком много времени проводит в лаборатории с образцами. Темно-лиловый, ближе к фиолетовому цвет на удивление хорошо смотрится на фоне темной кожи лобка и бедер. Густые мягкие волоски остались месте. Первое, что бросается в глаза, — размер, Пол думает, что никогда не имел дела с такими габаритами. Головка намного шире и толще, чем все остальное, на стволе расположены небольшие чешуйки более светлого оттенка. Пол хмыкает: действительно похоже на гриб типа опенка, если только бывают опята пятнадцати сантиметров в длину.

Как бы там ни было, Пол не чувствует отвращения или непринятия, пожалуй, его научный интерес плавно перетекает в любопытство другого сорта.

— Я… я сам еще не привык. — Хью растерянно смотрит то на партнера, то на свой пах.

Пол хмурится.

— А что с физиологией? 

Хью поднимает бровь.

— Ну, все внутренности остались на прежних местах, и отливать не проблема. Уретра вот тут, — он проводит пальцем по головке, слегка сдвигает в сторону тонкую, бархатистую на вид кожицу.

Пол многообещающе ухмыляется.

— То есть ты полностью функционален?

Хью закатывает глаза и стонет.

— Пол, я тебя обожаю. Я спустил штаны, ты увидел нечто странное и явно непривычное, а уже через пять минут спрашиваешь, не хочу ли я тебя…

Пол подходит ближе и бережно касается фиолетового ствола, Хью с резким вдохом замолкает.

— Я ученый, мой дорогой, горизонты познания надо расширять в любой обстановке.

Хью в восторге, когда Пол в шутку оправдывает свои желания и фантазии научным интересом.

— Мне кажется, что у тебя скорее расширится что-то другое, мой дорогой. Тем более, я еще не… проводил тест-драйв.

Пол фыркает и поднимает брови в притворном ужасе.

— У тебя между ног болтается такая многообещающая штука, а ты даже не попробовал доставить себе удовольствие?

Хью вздыхает.

— Знаешь, в последнее время мне было не до этого.

Пол мягко поглаживает его по шее и плечам.

— Прости, мой прекрасный, я слишком увлекся. Если ты не хочешь продолжения эксперимента, то мы всегда можем пойти спать.

Хью качает головой.

— Все в порядке, Пол. Я больше всего боялся, что ты не оценишь вот это все, но если ты не чувствуешь дискомфорта, то все в порядке.

— Хью, ты иногда такой дурак. Тем более это похоже на гриб, когда я от них отказывался?..

Хью вздыхает, но напряжение немного отпускает. 

— Пол, ты чудо. Я чувствую себя очень неловко не просто в новом теле, но еще и с новыми частями этого самого тела, и мне остается только надеяться, что все между нами останется по-прежнему. 

Пол нежно улыбается.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я люблю тебя из-за тела?.. Да, безусловно приятно, когда ты с силой разминаешь мне спину, — он проводит пальцами по бицепсу Хью, — или втрахиваешь в кровать и наваливаешься всем телом, но ведь это не краеугольный камень наших отношений. Я много раз говорил это, и повторю столько же, пока ты не примешь это как факт. После всего, что произошло, все это просто мелочи. Меня заводил твой… прежний член, заводит и этот, но не только потому, что я хочу заполучить нечто грибообразное в свою задницу, а еще и потому, что это твое тело. Я бы и не посмотрел на эту экзотику на ком-то другом, я просто хочу быть с тобой, доставлять и получать удовольствие в любой форме.

Хью переводит дыхание, Пол умеет убеждать. Сколько раз бы тот не говорил, что Хью важен для него, как он его любит и ценит, Хью никогда не будет достаточно. После всего пережитого, после ран, смертей и этих странных перерождений ему просто необходимо быть как можно ближе к партнеру, в физическом и эмоциональном смысле.

— Так что, мой дорогой, если ты сам этого хочешь, я жду демонстрации эксперимента, — Пол скрещивает руки на груди и с деланным скепсисом смотрит на Хью, для полного образа ему не хватает только лабораторного халата.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я самым бесстыдным образом развалился на постели и начал дрочить у тебя на глазах?

В животе все сладко сводит, Хью давно не обращал никакого внимания на потребность в разрядке, слишком много боли, усталости и стресса было в последнее время. Но сейчас он наедине со сгорающим от любопытства Полом, в тепле и безопасности, и организм начинает брать свое.

Пол усаживается в кресло напротив Хью и облизывается.

— Я бы сам хотел это сделать, но если это первый раз, лучше тебе самому протестировать чувствительность и все такое. Я не хочу причинить боль, сделав что-то не так. Но если тебе скучно одному, я могу составить тебе компанию.

Прежде чем Хью успевает ответить, Пол снимает штаны и остается только в красной пижамной кофте. Он мягко поглаживает себя по животу, касается паха, разводит ноги, выставляя себя напоказ. Хью сглатывает вязкую слюну и чувствует странную пульсацию внизу живота.

Он усаживается на край кровати напротив кресла Пола и нерешительно касается ствола с чешуйками. По спине словно проходит слабый ток, Хью разводит ноги пошире, сильнее сжимает член в кулаке, слегка шершавые чешуйки приятно щекочут ладонь. Он представляет, как приятно будет Полу ощущать эту шероховатость в себе, и сглатывает слюну.

— Ну как?

Хью видит, что член Пола уже почти полностью встал, к бледной коже прилила кровь.

— Он… чувствительнее, чем был раньше. Эти штуки на стволе горят огнем.

Пол самым наглым образом ерзает по креслу и выгибает спину.

— Коснись головки, чисто на пробу. 

— Чисто на пробу, мой дорогой? — Хью усмехается, глядя на партнера.

Он мягко проводит большим пальцем по крупкой, упругой головке, и чуть ли не вскрикивает, чистейшее удовольствие пронзает все тело.

— Хью?.. — Пол выглядит взволнованным.

— Все в порядке, просто… непривычно сильно. И хорошо.

Хью не выдерживает, несколько раз быстро проводит по всей длине, ноги дрожат, мышцы бедер и спины сводит. Он упирается свободной рукой в кровать, продолжая надрачивать, не сбавляя темпа. Хочется закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на мощных волнах удовольствия, но возбуждение только усиливается при виде Пола, уже буквально сползающего со своего наблюдательного пункта.

В животе разливается что-то обжигающе-горячее, стоны рвутся из горла, Хью видит, что член существенно увеличился в размерах, а головка немного раскрылась, как шляпка растущего гриба. В полости под ней виднеются тонкие пластинчатые складки.

—- Пол, ты как?..

Хью самодовольно смотрит на партнера, вбивающегося в собственную руку. Пальцами свободной руки Пол оглаживает анус, осторожно проталкиваясь внутрь.

— Мой дорогой, смазка в аптечке, — Хью знает про нездоровую любовь Пола к сухому проникновению.

Пол только отрицательно мычит и пропихивает в себя два пальца, отчаянно двигая бедрами и не спуская глаз с Хью.

У него самого смазки хоть отбавляй, она обильно выделяется из-под головки, размазывается по чешуйкам, каждое движение сопровождается пошлым хлюпаньем. Хью на пробу облизывает скользкие пальцы, вкус слегка солоноватый, но ничего необычного. Зато когда он касается пластинок под раскрывшейся головкой, сдержать вопль невозможно. Нежная тонкая плоть чувствительна настолько, что Хью не удерживает равновесия и падает спиной на кровать.

— Хью?! Все в порядке?

Он хрипит что-то невразумительное и качает головой. Ощущений слишком много, позвоночник плавится, ноги дрожат, сознание мутится.

— Хью, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня этим. 

Хью кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Ему и раньше нравился Пол, сгорающий от желания, умоляющий взять его здесь и сейчас, и теперь, когда тот нависает над ним и касается животом большой скользкой головки, сил отказаться просто нет.

— Пол, мой хороший, подожди. Мы не знаем, насколько большой может становиться эта штука, я не хочу тебе ничего повредить. — Хью с трудом удерживается в реальности, но твердо стоит на своем. — Чтобы ты без боли принял такой диаметр, тебя нужно растягивать минимум час, а насаживаться резко и насухую я просто не позволю. Мы не знаем, что происходит при оргазме. Я не буду так рисковать.

Пол буквально укладывается на него, потирается животом, вызывающе двигает бедрами, контраст бледной кожи и громадного фиолетового скользкого члена просто сносит крышу.

— Хью, я так хочу этого, пожалуйста, — Пол знает толк в уговорах, — Я не буду принимать всю длину, но мне так хочется… Посмотри, как это великолепно, я хочу, чтобы ты растянул меня этим.

Хью стонет и сжимает бедра Пола, на пробу вводит палец до второй фаланги. Нет, слишком узко и сухо, даже смазка не расслабит тугие мышцы так быстро. Он отчаянно жаждет заставить Пола кричать, широко растягивать его, удерживая под животом, но это уже слишком. Хью не хочет, чтобы Пол на следующий день с трудом вставал с постели. 

— Нет, боюсь твоя задница сегодня останется целой. 

Пол хнычет и в отместку проезжается бедрами по члену Хью, перед глазами все вспыхивает.

— Пол, ты гнусный вымогатель.

У самого Хью все сводит от желания вбиваться во что-то тугое и горячее, но Пол и раньше нуждался в длительной подготовке, а сейчас ему предстоит принять член в два раза длиннее и шире.

— Ладно, если не хочешь трахнуть меня так, я хочу почувствовать это у себя во рту.

Хью стонет, бедра мелко дрожат, перед глазами все плывет, горячий, потный и такой податливый Пол елозит по нему, затем усаживается верхом так, чтобы стоящий колом член Хью терся между ягодиц. Он плавно двигает бедрами, раскрывшаяся головка, чешуйки и пластинки трутся о нежную бледную кожу, Хью скользит пальцами по ямочкам на пояснице и помогает Полу выгнуться еще сильнее.

— Хью, пожалуйста… Я больше не могу!

Пол гладит его везде, куда только может дотянуться, едва не соскальзывает с мокрых от естественной смазки бедер Хью, по бледной коже расползаются красные пятна.

— Пожалуйста, мой прекрасный, это то, что мне сейчас так нужно, я не могу больше ждать!

Хью задыхается под Полом, тот прижимает его к постели всем весом, бесстыже скользит и трется членом, крепко, со знанием дела целует, прикусывая губы до крови. 

Он чувствует, как пластинки и чешуйки, разбухшие еще больше, задевают промежность Пола, тот только шире разводит ноги и прижимается сильнее. Слезы от переизбытка эмоций и ощущений мешают видеть, Хью гладит бока и спину Пола, толкается вверх, опускает руку и уверенно сжимает член партнера именно так, как ему нравится.

Пол внезапно всхлипывает, и Хью понимает, что это не от стимуляции.

— Что случилось？— Он крепко обнимает его, буквально распластав по себе.

Пол упрямо качает головой и укладывает голову ему на плечо.

— Все в порядке, просто… просто слишком много ощущений. Когда я с тобой, кажется, будто ничего и не происходило, а потом я начинаю вспоминать. Мы не занимались сексом с момента моей отключки после той серии прыжков. — Он вздыхает и кусает губы. — И только что я подумал о том, что если бы не счастливая случайность, тебя бы.... не спасли. И та близость стала бы нашей последней, понимаешь?

Хью переводит дыхание. Никто не может просто перешагнуть через подобные травмы, и Пол не исключение. Смерть, воскрешение, разрыв отношений, тяжелая рана, скачок в будущее — все это чуть не сломало его партнера. И ему нужно время и много тепла и заботы, чтобы восстановиться окончательно.

— Теперь я думаю, что все настолько неопределенно. Однажды я могу поцеловать тебя, сам не зная, что это будет наш последний поцелуй. Знаю, это очень глупо, но… — Пол утыкается лицом в ключицу Хью и всхлипывает. — Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, прости, мой дорогой.

Хью сглатывает вязкую слюну. Он мягко ерошит и без того взлохмаченную шевелюру, осторожно поглаживает судорожно сжатые пальцы.

— Все в порядке, Пол, это нормальная реакция, хоть в учебник по посттравматике пиши. Было бы странно, если бы ты реагировал по-другому. 

Хью крепко обхватывает спину Пола и почти что укачивает его.

— Как бы там ни было, я тут, я жив и здоров, и я люблю тебя. Если не хочешь или не можешь продолжать наше занятие, это не проблема. Мы всегда можем просто поспать.

Пол отчаянно качает головой. 

— Нет, Хью, мне нужно это. Я… хочу как можно сильнее почувствовать, что ты рядом со мной, из плоти и крови. Мне нужна эта близость.

Хью видит, что Пола буквально трясет от эмоций, на щеках еще не высохли дорожки слез, но он уже неуверенно улыбается. 

— Пожалуйста, мой дорогой.

Хью кивает, Пол с таким отчаянием и робкой надеждой просит, что даже если бы он сам не хотел секса, то согласился бы без раздумий. 

К тому же физиология берет свое, и Хью чувствует мучительную тяжесть внизу живота. Перевозбуждение отдается спазмами, в паху ноет, организм требует разрядки.

Этот вечер принадлежит Полу.

Хью приподнимает бедра и слегка раздвигает ноги, давая партнеру полную свободу действий. Им обоим нужна эта близость.

— Иди сюда, солнце. 

Пол, окончательно расслабившись и успокоившись, сползает ниже и прижимается губами к бедру Хью. 

— Ты тут такой нежный, — Пол слегка оттягивает зубами кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, тут же проводит по ней языком, мягко, широко вылизывает.

Хью стонет, изо всех сил стараясь лежать неподвижно, чтобы Пол не прерывал ласки ни на секунду. Когда тот начинает зацеловывать всю область от колена до паха, Хью вскрикивает и дергает бедрами, пытаясь быть еще ближе к партнеру. Пол с силой укладывает ладони на плотные мышцы, поглаживает кончиками пальцев тазовые косточки, бережно, но крепко удерживает его распростертым на постели.

— Мой дорогой, сегодня я все сделаю сам.

Хью стонет, когда Пол продолжает вылизывать и прикусывать бедра, растягивая мучительную пытку.

— После хождения по мицелию ты стал значительно сильнее. 

Хью ерзает, трется вспотевшей спиной об простынь, запускает пальцы в шевелюру Пола, нежно поглаживает его по вискам и за ушами.

— Не волнуйся, я поддамся и не лишу тебя удовольствия вминать меня в постель и трахать до потери пульса.

Хью всхлипывает, возбуждение нарастает стремительной волной, Пол пользуется моментом и поглаживает пальцем набухшую головку. Хью кричит, едва не срывая голос, ощущений слишком много. Все бедра блестят от слюны, каждый квадратный сантиметр приятно саднит после осторожных укусов. Член горит, жажда разрядки просто чудовищна. Ему так нужен Пол.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я взял его в рот полностью?

Хью стонет, откидывает голову назад и бьется затылком о спинку кровати **.**

— Блядь, в каком порно ты этого набрался.

Пол довольно ухмыляется и продолжает поглаживать ствол, едва касаясь, но этого достаточно для совершенно странного, запредельного удовольствия.

Видя, что никаких непредвиденных эффектов не наблюдается, Пол облизывается и касается языком нежных пластинок под головкой.

Хью воет и корчится под его руками. Слезы выступают на глазах, он едва не теряет сознание от удовольствия.

— К сожалению, мой прекрасный, так дело не пойдет. Ты слишком активно двигаешься, и я не могу как следует тебя помучить.

Хью разочарованно стонет и всхлипывает, когда Пол отстраняется в самый сладкий момент.

Впрочем, он возвращается спустя пару минут с мотком реплицированной веревки.

— Пол, я буду страшно мстить.

— Разумеется, но сначала ты кончишь мне в рот. Связанный и беспомощный, растянутый на кровати и полностью в моей власти. Давно хотел что-то такое попробовать, да, дорогой?

Хью стонет и покорно дает себя связать. Мягкая, но надежная веревка обхватывает запястья, Пол широко разводит ему ноги и привязывает к каркасу кровати.

— Не сильно натянуто? Не болит, не сдавливает?

Хью мотает головой. Пол, тоже до боли возбужденный, но все еще трезво соображающий и заботливый, не может не впечатлять.

— Все в порядке, мой хороший. 

Пол снова опускается между раздвинутыми ногами и облизывает головку, проходится по пластинкам, одновременно с силой сжимая пальцами чешуйки на стволе. Естественной смазки непривычно много, она хлюпает и стекает по бедрам, по рукам Пола, на простыне под пахом внушительное мокрое пятно.

Пол осторожно обхватывает губами скользкую головку, собирает смазку и подползает выше, впиваясь в губы Хью.

— На вкус ты такой же.

Хью мстительно прикусывает нижнюю губу Пола, посасывает язык, сглатывает смазку, стекающую изо рта Пола. 

— Да, почти ничего не изменилось.

Пол фыркает над серьезным лицом Хью, еще раз вылизывает его соски и снова возвращается к члену.

— Ну что, готов?

Хью не уверен, что сможет издать какие-то членораздельные звуки, поэтому просто кивает.

Пол собирает еще немного смазки, чувствуя, как вся ротовая полость и глотка покрываются скользкой субстанцией.

Он укладывается поудобнее и мягко насаживается ртом на головку. Пол никогда не пробовал делать минет на настолько больших, непривычной формы членах, даже его похождения в Академии по всем инопланетникам потока не могли обеспечить подобного опыта.

На глазах выступают слезы, Пол останавливается, давая себе время привыкнуть. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что не обязан этого делать, если не можешь или не хочешь?

Пол физически не может ответить, но в своем желании отсосать не сомневается.

Он насаживается глубже, головка растягивает стенки глотки, и только обильная смазка облегчает процесс. Пол представляет этот член у себя в заднице и едва удерживается от стонов. Набухшая, тугая плоть входит все глубже в горло, Пол не может даже пошевелить языком, но член настолько большой, что трения о стенки глотки будет достаточно.

Пол наконец принимает член до основания, ощущая себя растянутым и заполненным до предела.

Хью кричит и всхлипывает, глотка Пола горячая и узкая, веревки не дают сдвинуться, его партнер полностью контролирует процесс.

И это восхитительно.

Пол сосредоточен на медленных, осторожных движениях, он боится нечаянно царапнуть зубами или слишком сжать непривычно рельефный и крупный член.

Хью стонет под ним, но все равно пытается из последних сил не дать Полу слишком увлечься процессом.

— Ты же… не собираешься сглатывать, дорогой? Неизвестно, насколько безопасна по составу…

Пол с характерным хлюпающим звуком вынимает член изо рта, но тут же принимается поглаживать пластинки под головкой кончиками пальцев, и Хью скулит, потеряв всякую способность к конструктивному диалогу.

— Если сперма не мешает твоей физиологии, то мне она тоже не повредит. — Пол делает паузу, чтобы поцеловать лобок и внутреннюю часть бедра Хью. — Тем более, у меня под боком всегда есть такой прекрасный специалист, как ты. 

Хью всхлипывает и корчится в веревках, когда Пол языком с нажимом проводит по нежным пластинкам члена. 

— Кажется, твои аргументы исчерпались, да, мой прекрасный? — Пол воркует, слегка приподнимается и широко оглаживает все тело Хью.

— Пол!

Хью пытается что-то сказать о том, что, несмотря на все свои ученые степени, в быту Пол редкостный дурак — любимый дурак, но тем не менее — и иногда слишком заигрывается новыми игрушками. И что не стоит тянуть в рот все, что попадается под руку. И вообще, они оба — два опрометчивых идиота, которые так безответственно обращаются с совершенно непредсказуемым новым телом.

Все эти мысли успешно улетучиваются, когда Пол снова насаживается ртом на член. Хью видит, что партнер тоже возбужден до боли, но не может что-то сделать для него. Если уж Пол решил забрать себе контроль, никто не в силах его остановить.

Хью стонет и всхлипывает, из глаз текут слезы, пальцы на ногах поджимаются от мучительно медленной ласки. Он так любит, когда Пол ведет в постели, демонстрируя тотальную власть и диктуя правила игры.

И он безумно рад, что это уже не та бледная измученная тень Пола, которая заявилась на порог каюты две недели назад с жалобами на адскую бессонницу.

Пол постепенно наращивает темп, помогая себе рукой. В горле все хлюпает от смазки, Пол дышит носом очень размеренно и осторожно, не хватает только подавиться с непривычки. Ему кажется, что член еще больше увеличился по мере возбуждения, теперь в рот умещается только головка, и то челюсти нестерпимо ноют, остальное приходится стимулировать пальцами.

Хью, впрочем, это не мешает получать максимум удовольствия. Пол находит оптимальный ритм движений, все лицо перепачкано смазкой, кажется, постель мокрая насквозь. Собственное возбуждение нарастает, Пол не выдерживает, убирает одну руку от члена, вторую оставляет для упора в кровать, и принимается грубо и быстро надрачивать себе. Хью распахивает глаза, как завороженный глядя на разгоряченного Пола, потного и заведенного до предела.

Пол держится стойко и только крупно вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза, обильно кончая на простынь и на ногу Хью, весьма некстати оказавшуюся на пути. Он тщательно контролирует тело и не прекращает вылизывать Хью, и того неимоверно ведет от этого.

Кожа Пола, обычно молочно-белая, розовеет, по щекам, шее и плечам растекается яркий румянец, Хью готов кончить от одного вида Пола, взлохмаченного, липкого и скользкого, дрожащего после оргазма и не отрывающегося от своего занятия. Хью едва ли не теряет сознание от интенсивности ощущений, перед глазами все плывет, Пол гладит его везде, где может дотянуться, он вздрагивает и подается бедрами навстречу, почти не осознавая происходящего.

Зато Пол в какой-то момент ясно осознает, что не может вытащить член Хью изо рта, даже если сильно этого захочет. Головка расширилась и раскрылась еще больше, и он не сможет выпустить ее, не причинив боли чувствительным пластинкам. На секунду в голове мелькает кошмарная мысль о экстренном вызове медперсонала и разлетающихся по всему кораблю шуточки о том, что Пол Стамец любит грибы по всех ипостасях. Нет, этого нельзя допустить. 

По тому, как Пол мгновенно замирает, Хью понимает, что что-то не так. Что-то совсем не так.

Пол на пробу двигает челюстью, но ничего не получается, она ощутимо затекла, но в любом случае полностью раскрывшаяся головка слишком широкая. 

— Так, Пол, что случилось? Устал, вспомнил что-то нехорошее? Скажи, пожалуйста, что не так.

Хью абсолютно беспомощен в веревках, конечно, можно ощутимо разодрать кисть и высвободить одну руку, но к таким радикальным мерам не готов никто. Чтобы понять, что именно произошло, у Хью уходит полминуты.

— Пол, ты что… застрял?..

Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не начать истерически смеяться над нелепостью ситуации, потому что Пол обязательно заржет тоже, а это будет иметь весьма неприятные последствия. 

Пол тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Хью очень виноватым взглядом, потирая челюсть.

— Нет, мой дорогой, в этой ситуации мы оба в равном положении. Очень идиотском, должен признать, но что уже поделать. Ты можешь дотянуться до веревки на руках?

Пол страдальчески вздыхает и едва заметно качает головой.

— Ладно, тогда мы можем дождаться, пока спадет возбуждение. Или же мне нужно кончить. 

Пол моргает и возобновляет медленные движения.

Хью чувствует себя отвратительно, буквально вынуждая партнера отсасывать, когда тот совсем этого не хочет. У Пола явно болят челюсти, он устал и напуган, а дурацкое новое тело снова подвело таким неожиданным образом. Пол, конечно, тоже не проявил чудес осмотрительности, но в конце концов, кто должен думать, врач или ученый, который никогда не был осторожен с вещами, которые его восхищают?

Пол похлопывает его по бедру и Хью отрывается от грустных мыслей. Тот выразительно опускает глаза вниз, на член, и Хью понимает, что чем быстрее он кончит, тем быстрее это все прекратится.

Конечно же, мысль о необходимости эякуляции еще никогда не приблизила ни одного оргазма.

Хью прикрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на движениях Пола, но волнение мешает. Пол осторожно проталкивает скользкий от смазки палец внутрь его тела, выверенным движением оглаживает простату, и Хью чувствует, как тело реагирует, несмотря на полный эмоциональный раздрай. 

Пол умоляюще на него смотрит, и пару минут спустя Хью не выдерживает одновременной стимуляции и кончает, не чувствуя особого удовлетворения. Он чувствует, что спермы куда больше, чем было раньше, ее слишком много, Пол сглатывает большую часть, но не успевает и давится. В другой ситуации Хью бы от души посмеялся над тем, какие пузыри Пол пускает носом, но тут уже не до шуток. Только бы он серьезно не подавился, у Хью даже не будет возможности откачать его.

Из глаз Пола текут слезы, он хрипло кашляет и вздрагивает, изо всех сил удерживая челюсти разомкнутыми. Хью морщится, но ничего сделать не может, его партнер выглядит таким расстроенным и несчастным, что даже ругать его сегодня бесполезно, да и не очень хочется. Два идиота, что поделать.

Наконец Пол очень осторожно выпускает опадающий член изо рта, с блаженным стоном смыкает челюсти и откашливается.

— Развяжи меня! 

Пол дрожащими руками распутывает узлы и по привычке растирает запястья. 

— Я… я не повредил тебе ничего? — Пол едва слышно сипит и утирает лицо от потеков спермы.

Хью садится на кровати и почти что с отвращением смотрит на собственный член.

— Я в порядке, мой дорогой, а насчет тебя не уверен.

После короткой, но яростной перепалки Пол позволяет себя просканировать, Хью помогает ему промыть рот и нос и откашляться как следует, затем они оба оказываются под душем. Пол еще не отошел от внезапного стресса и дрожит, отчаянно вцепившись в Хью, тому остается только вытереть его и мягко подтолкнуть за плечи в спальню.

Хью сгребает мокрые простыни и застилает новые.

— Хью, я…

— Пол, давай поговорим завтра. Ты еле на ногах стоишь, ложись спать. Как я помню, мы этим и собирались заняться, пока ты не решил поверить, что нового у меня в штанах.

Пол краснеет и укладывается на постель. В самом деле, спать хочется страшно, после внезапного стресса глаза просто закрываются. За это он тоже чувствует вину: чуть не оставил Хью без стратегически важной части тела, а сейчас собирается просто улечься спать, как ни в чем не бывало. Но усталость действительно нешуточная, истощение после тяжелой рабочей недели, успешно забытое во время их постельных исследований, накатывает с новой силой.

— Ты на меня злишься?

Хью обреченно смотрит на него и гладит по щеке. 

— Это трудно описать односложным ответом. 

Видя, как сникает Пол, Хью утыкается ему в плечо и крепко обнимает за талию.

— Как бы там ни было, дорогой, я люблю тебя. И сейчас твой организм буквально умоляет об отдыхе, да и я не образец бодрости. Поэтому спи, а завтра все обсудим, хорошо? Словами через рот, как и всегда.

Пол протирается ближе и кивает.

— И я тебя люблю. 

Сон смаривает Пола почти мгновенно, а Хью ещё долго ворочается, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что новое тело и его особенности не станут помехой в их отношениях.

Спит Хью беспокойно и открывает глаза задолго до будильника. Пол мирно сопит под боком, обычно это только располагает к тому, чтобы урвать драгоценные минуты сна в тепле и уюте, но не сегодня.

Хью поворачивается на бок, обнимая Пола поперек груди и зарываясь носом в волосы.

Он вспоминает, как их прерванные отношения сдвинулись с мертвой точки самым банальным образом. В его отдельную каюту среди ночи заявился Пол с подушкой под мышкой и страдальческим выражением лица, одним из лучших в его коллекции. 

Хью и раньше мучился от отвратительного ощущения одиночества в новом помещении, где не осталось ничего, напоминающего о его прошлой жизни, спалось плохо, новое тело постоянно напоминало о себе самыми неожиданными способами. Бессонница усугублялась размышлениями о том, как ему себя вести с командой «Дискавери», которая, похоже, считает, что ничего не изменилось и он просто чудесным образом воскрес; как ему возвращаться к работе и как он может помочь хоть кому-то в медблоке, если не может помочь себе. Особым ночным кошмаром становился Пол, точнее угрызения совести о том, как отвратительно Хью с ним поступил. Даже если он не вполне осознавал себя и не понимал, как ему быть в новом теле, он не имел никакого права так обходиться с человеком, которые был готов пожертвовать собой, лишь бы спасти его. Хью вспоминал, каким счастливым выглядел Пол, как буквально лучился восторгом и как сник после сцены в их бывшей каюте. Даже если бы он больше не испытывал никаких чувств к Полу, этот человек был его любимым многие годы, и Хью мог обойтись с ним не как последняя свинья: хотя бы в память о том, что Пол для него значил. 

К тому же, Хью больше не мог себе врать: чувства остались, как бы он не отрицал их существование. Это была не привычка и не инерция, это была самая настоящая любовь к вспыльчивому, отчаянно храброму и погруженному в работу ученому, и сколько бы он не менял свое тело, не перестраивал свой мозг нейрон за нейроном из абсолютно чужих атомов, эти чувства останутся с ним.

Но Пол, скорее всего, слишком сильно ранен и расстроен его последней истерикой, чтобы поговорить повторно. И Хью поймет, если Пол больше никогда не захочет иметь с ним дело, он имеет на это полное право.

Хью мельком видит Пола в корабельных помещениях, и сердце сжимается от боли: Пол выглядит все более и более уставшим и изможденным, под глазами залегли синяки, руки едва ли не дрожат. Наверное, ему тоже не спится. 

Но что-либо предпринять или предложить помощь Хью не решается.

Когда в три часа ночи в дверь каюты настойчиво звонят, Хью уже знает, кого увидит на пороге. 

— Входи, пожалуйста.

Пол выглядит совсем неважно: взъерошенные волосы, опущенный взгляд и ссутуленная спина, а красная пижамная кофта заставляет Хью сглотнуть.

Пол теребит край принесенной подушки. 

— Я… понимаю, что не должен нарушать твое личное пространство, но у меня завтра важный эксперимент, а мне уже три недели не удается поспать нормально. Проанализировав все факты, я пришел к выводу, что твое физическое присутствие всегда помогало мне быстро засыпать. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что мне очень неловко и ты имеешь полное право мне отказать, я…

Хью слушает, как ночной гость сбивчиво тараторит, глядя в пол, и не может справиться с комом в горле.

_ Его  _ Пол никак не мог отдохнуть и поспать из-за отвратительной ссоры. Из-за того, что Хью в какой-то момент почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку и оттолкнул самого близкого человека, который так хотел ему помочь.

— Постой, ты хочешь спать со мной тут, я правильно понял?

Пол вспыхивает и ломает пальцы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и явно уже жалея, что пришел.

— Да, но если тебе неприятно, то…

— Нет, — Хью громко прочищает горло и указывает в сторону спальни, — все хорошо, это не проблема. Идем.

Пол по стеночке проскальзывает к кровати. 

Хью ничего не может сделать с колотящимся сердцем, койка стоит в углу, и по старой привычке он ждет, пока Пол займет любимое место у стенки. 

Пол укладывается и поворачивается на бок, лицом к стене и спиной к Хью, явно стараясь занимать как можно меньше места.

— Прости, я надеюсь, что это разовая акция и я больше тебя не побеспокою вторжениями. — Голос Пола звучит глухо. — Но завтра правда очень важный эксперимент. А так… я когда-нибудь привыкну.

Последняя фраза камнем падает в мертвую тишину. Хью осторожно усаживается на край койки, смотрит на такую знакомую спину и колтуны в шевелюре. Нет, что бы они там не придумывали каждый сам себе, никто из них не готов к расставанию, даже на физическом уровне. Хью думал, что Пол никогда ему не простит, а вышел какой-то замкнутый круг из вины, самоедства и боязни сделать первый шаг.

Хью максимально бережно, стараясь не напугать и не смутить, кладет руку на обтянутое красной тканью плечо, нежно проводит пальцами по спине, но тут же отстраняется, когда Пол крупно вздрагивает.

— А что, если тебе и не нужно привыкать, Пол?..

В следующие полминуты Хью уже лежит рядом, обнимая Пола со спины, чувствуя, как вздрагивает тело партнера по мере того, как из груди рвутся глухие рыдания. Пол всхлипывает в кулак и сворачивается клубочком, но против объятий Хью не протестует.

— Но я пойму, если ты этого не захочешь. Я… очень виноват перед тобой и пойму, если ты не сможешь этого принять. 

Хью едва выдавливает из себя слова, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что он поступает правильно, правильно для них обоих.

Пол всхлипывает и втягивает воздух, силясь что-то сказать, Хью обнимает его крепче.

— Пол?..

Наконец тот находит в себе силы в перерывах между сдавленными рыданиями:

— Я не знаю!.. Блядь, ты можешь просто помолчать и обнять меня? И все! Это предельно простое действие!

Пол снова плачет, и Хью бережно целует его в основание шеи. Он готов молчать, если Полу так легче.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Пол затихает, дыхание выравнивается. Он явно спит, как сурок.

Хью с облегчением вздыхает, поднимает одеяло повыше, укутывая плечи Пола, и придвигается ближе, надеясь не свалиться с койки.

Кажется, все можно исправить.

И сейчас, когда Пол снова спит у него под боком, подавленный и расстроенный неудачным сексом, Хью точно знает, что большую часть их проблем решит спокойный разговор. Если им удалось восстановить отношения тогда, то никакие проблемы альтернативной анатомии им не страшны.

Пол ворочается под боком, в полусне притирается ближе. Сердце Хью замирает. 

Сонный Пол особенно красив, теплое, расслабленное тело целовать и обнимать безумно приятно, и этим и собирается заняться Хью. 

Он мягко проводит по щеке, виску, светлым волосам, которые лежат в совершенном беспорядке.

— Доброе утро, мой прекрасный.

Пол приоткрывает один глаз, косится на часы на ПАДДе и сонно ворчит, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Хью склоняется над ним и целует шею, плечи, затылок — все части тела, которые видно из-под одеяла. 

— У тебя еще пять минут до будильника.

Пол мученически стонет, находит в себе силы перевернуться на спину и притягивает Хью ближе для крепкого утреннего поцелуя.

Потом, судя по тому, как мрачнеет его лицо, он вспоминает вчерашний вечер.

— Пол. Ты не сделал ничего катастрофического.

Пол вздыхает и страдальчески сводит брови.

— Я знаю, но все равно так глупо я еще себя не чувствовал.

— Даже когда притащил в каюту гигантскую талосианскую улитку…

— … да-да, а она оказалась беременной и отложила полтора килограмма икры в твою наволочку. — Пол смеется до слез, эта история веселит его каждый раз, когда Хью напоминает ему о ней. — Я же извинился.

Хью морщится, вспоминая, как с размаху упал на постель после тяжелого дня, а из наволочки брызнула какая-то липкая скользкая жижа. Тогда он клятвенно пообещал Полу, что выселит его после еще хотя бы одной такой выходки.

Он приподнимается и укладывает все еще кудахчущего от смеха Пола себе на грудь, крепко обнимая.

— Так что, мой дорогой, будем считать это просто еще одним недоразумением в глубоком космосе. Тем более, что ты мог пострадать гораздо больше, и я сам дурак, что вообще позволил тебе пихать в рот разные непонятные штуки.

Пол фыркает.

— Я сам захотел.

— Ты же меня не насиловал, и я хотел этого так же, как и ты. Не все вещи, которые ты хочешь сделать или заполучить, безопасны, и мне стоило подумать об этом.

— Кажется, тебе было не до размышлений, мой дорогой. — Пол фыркает и поглаживает плечи и грудь Хью.

— Да что ты говоришь, — Хью чешет Пола за ухом, совсем как кота, и тот довольно щурится и расплывается в улыбке. — Так что запишем это в графу совместных идиотских поступков. Договорились?

— Договорились, — Пол вздыхает. — Но все же нам надо как-то… продолжить наши полевые исследования?

Хью поднимает брови:

— Я смотрю, жизнь тебя ничему не учит. 

— Кто бы говорил.

Будильник противно пищит уже в третий раз, и Пол высвобождается из объятий, направляясь в ванную. Хью успевает отвесить ему вдогонку несильный шлепок по заднице.

— Кто-то игрив уже с самого утра, да?

— А то ты сильно против. 

Пол открывает воду в душевой, стаскивает пижаму и вопросительно смотрит на Хью:

— Присоединишься?

Тот облизывается.

— Только если ты пообещаешь пока никуда ничего не совать, хорошо?

Пол на мгновение сникает, а затем снова оживляется.

— Ключевое слово «пока». Давай вытаскивай свое тело из-под одеяла и иди сюда!

Хью обнимает Пола и кладет голову ему на плечо, пока тот осторожно вспенивает шампунь на его волосах, затем опускает намыленную руку ниже, касается торса и бедер.

Хью только притягивает его ближе и целует влажную, разгоряченную кожу. Пол высоко стонет, когда Хью намыливает его тоже и оглаживает низ живота, подбираясь к полувставшему члену. 

— И кто тут садист, — Пол судорожно выдыхает и подается бедрами навстречу.

Хью покусывает его за мочку уха и надрачивает, удерживая медленный темп.

— Ты не меньший упырь и мучитель, так что молчи. Вечером после смены я тебе устрою такое, что на ногах стоять не будешь.

Пола по утрам надолго не хватает, он с глухим стоном кончает, Хью на всякий случай придерживает его за талию, зная способность супруга навернуться на ровном месте.

— Ох, ты просто чудо. Руки хирурга, все дела. Моя очередь.

Хью возбужден не меньше, но какой-то неприятный осадок после ночи все-таки остался, как бы он не отрицал обратное.

— Пол, если ты задержишься больше чем на десять минут, то останешься без завтрака. Но ввиду того, что голодным ты весь день ходить точно не будешь, я принесу тебе еду прямо на рабочее место. На глазах всего персонала, как в тот раз, и Тилли будет по цвету лица напоминать весьма переспевший томат. Ты точно этого хочешь?

Пол закатывает глаза, вспоминая, как его только выписали из лазарета, и он тут же сбежал к грибам, не успев позавтракать и пообедать. Тогда Хью без лишних церемоний просто притащил контейнер с едой прямо в инженерный, всучил его Полу на глазах хихикающих стажеров, аргументируя это тем, что «ты после серьезной травмы, тебе нужно восстанавливать силы и хорошо кушать». Пол по цвету лица не очень отличался от Тилли, и еще две минуты простоял с теплым контейнером в руках посреди отсека, не зная куда себя деть от смущения и умиления. В конце концов он профилактически нашипел недовольным опоссумом на стажеров и удалился в дальний угол своего рабочего места, доедать добычу.

Пол коварно ухмыляется и проводит пальцами по стволу Хью.

— Я готов пережить обеденный позор, лишь бы увидеть, как ты кончаешь для меня, мой прекрасный.

У Хью все плывет перед глазами. Он упирается спиной в стену душевой, позволяя Полу с хлюпаньем надрачивать. 

— Неудивительно, что я чуть не подавился, — Пол многозначительно смотрит вниз, бледные пальцы контрастируют с темным членом. 

Хью опускает глаза вниз: пожалуй, Полу действительно придется поумерить свой пыл. Раскрывшаяся головка не меньше шести сантиметров в диаметре, сам ствол тоньше, но это ситуацию не спасает. 

Пол проводит подушечками пальцев по чувствительным пластинкам и чешуйкам, и Хью не выдерживает и с криком кончает. Ощущений слишком много, и да и Полу хватает садизма продолжать медленно поглаживать опадающий член.

— Ты как? — Пол внимательно смотрит на него и Хью находит в себе силы кивнуть.

— Просто восхитительно, утро определенно задалось. И я очень рад, что вчера все закончилось так благополучно, при таком объеме спермы ты мог успешно подавиться, — Хью кивает вниз, кровь слегка приливает к щекам.

Даже после всех лет, проведенных с Полом, он иногда смущался при разговорах о топорной физиологии. В отличие от самого Пола: «Дорогой, что ты сегодня ел? Сперма на вкус, как сухой ягодный смузи из пакетика». 

Хью пытается отдышаться, пока Пол смывает него остатки пены и спермы и приводит его в порядок, затем быстро вытирается сам и пытается натянуть форменку на еще влажную кожу.

Смена у Хью начинается на час позже смены Пола, но встают они обычно одновременно, чтобы вместе позавтракать. Сейчас у Пола времени на еду не остается, он, уже полностью одетый, обнимает Хью и выволакивает его из ванной в спальню, набросив на плечи плед. У Хью все еще подкашиваются ноги и приятно ломит спину, у него почти никогда не было таких ярких оргазмов. По ощущениям он занимался сексом два часа, а не пять минут подпирал стенку, пока Пол делал все за него.

— Мой дорогой, с тобой точно все в порядке? — Пол смотрит на него, не понимая причины такой прострации.

— Да. Точно все в порядке. Просто это… слишком сильно и неожиданно. Но приятно. — Хью ободряюще кивает Полу. — Наверное, я еще часик посплю до смены.

Пол поднимает брови и хмыкает, происходящее его явно веселит.

— То есть теперь мне достаточно будет напасть на тебя и отдрочить, чтобы ты оторвался от сверхурочной работы и пошел спать?

Хью растягивается на кровати, и от вида полностью обнаженного тела супруга рот Пола наполняется слюной. Если бы он сам не кончил десять минут назад, то непременно бы опоздал на смену.

Пол склоняется над ним и привычно целует перед рабочим днем.

— Люблю тебя, золотце.

Хью сонно щурится.

— И я тебя люблю. Но обеденного позора тебе не избежать, я тебя предупреждал.

Пол довольно улыбается, одергивает форменку и направляется к выходу, а Хью обнимает подушку с твердым намерением поспать еще чуть-чуть до смены.

Спокойно поспать не удается: несмотря на то, что утро началось так приятно, подсознание снова решило выкинуть финт с кошмарами. Хью периодически снятся вариации на тему «1001 страшное происшествие в лаборатории». Особенного после того, что Пол выкинул на следующий день после того, как пришел в каюту Хью ночевать с подушкой под мышкой.

Тогда Пол ускользнул из его каюты рано, пока Хью еще спал, и от этого в груди противно защемило. Неужели Пол понял, что совершил ошибку и решение прийти ночью было импульсивным: по инерции оказаться там, где раньше хорошо спалось. Хью устал трет глаза и делает усилие, чтобы выбраться из постели. Временами его накрывает странная апатия в новом теле: нет сил делать даже какие-то банальные ежедневные мелочи и ритуалы, кожа кажется абсолютно чужой, без шрамов, неровностей, словно он оставил в мицелии не только израненную плоть, но и львиную долю своей индивидуальности.

И опять-таки, кто вытащил его оттуда? Тот человек, который его по-прежнему любит и готов на все ради него. Но что, если Хью однажды проснется и поймет, что его собственные чувства — не более, чем затихающее эхо, которые некоторое время звучало в голове, но потом все же исчезло? Он осознает себя, он помнит свое прошлое до мельчайших деталей, но по сути его мозг образовали совершенно новые клетки из молекул, бывших когда-то… непонятно чем. Хью помнил, как пришел в себя заново на руках у Пола. голый и дрожащий, как тот радостно его тряс и прижимал к себе, не веря своему счастью. В тот момент у Хью не было никаких сомнений, что он вернулся  _ домой _ , к человеку, в которого давно и бесповоротно влюблен. Прячась в мицелии, страдая от боли и одиночества, Хью тоже никогда не сомневался в своих чувствах к Полу, хотя по сути оказался вообще непонятно где, вне времени и пространства. Сомнения появились позже, когда до его ограниченного человеческого мозга дошли все эти странные метаморфозы.

Хью, не дойдя до ванной, возвращается обратно в постель и падает лицом в оставленную Полом подушку. Она все еще слабо пахнет его шампунем, и Хью прикрывает глаза. Накатывает сонливость, и он снова отключается. Все происходящее довело нервы до предела, и единственная защитная реакция организма — провалиться в сон, лишь бы не находиться в противоречивой, болезненной реальности.

Просыпается Хью от настойчивого пиликанья ПАДДа: пятнадцать сообщений от Поллард. Сонливость мгновенно проходит, Хью вскакивает с постели и надевает первое, что попалось под руку. 

Случилось что-то серьезное, раз Поллард попросила его немедленно прийти в лазарет, и Хью уверен, что это что-то случилось с Полом. 

За три минуты он добегает до лазарета, сердце выскакивает из груди. Пол говорил, что у него сегодня важный эксперимент, почему он даже не додумался спросить, какой именно? Что могло пойти не так?

Поллард кивает ему и приглашает внутрь.

— Что случилось?

— Я бы не вызывала вас, если бы сам Стамец не попросил этого, вы знаете, каким убедительным он бывает. 

Хью улыбается про себя: убедительный — это пожалуй не совсем то слово: занудный и несносный подходит куда больше.

— Снова инцидент в лаборатории, хорошо, что все обошлось так легко. Взорвался автоклав, и его зацепило перегретым паром. Ничего смертельного, побудет тут пару дней, пока ожоги не затянутся, и выпущу отлеживаться в каюту. 

Хью сглатывает, адреналин немного отпускает, но все равно напряжение требует выхода.

Он заходит в палату, ожидая чего угодно.

Пол лежит на боку, подобрав колени к груди. На нем — больничная рубашка из специальной ткани, которая хорошо проветривается и не прилипает к нежной коже, нарастающей после ожогов. Он кажется таким маленьким и одиноким, что Хью заливается краской: как он мог оставить его одного? Каким бы он не был трижды гениальным ученым, заботиться о себе он не умел совершенно.

Хью с колотящимся сердцем подходит к койке.

— Пол?

Тот поднимает на него уставший взгляд. Очевидно, сейчас анестетики на его стороне, но до этого боль была нешуточной. Повязки покрывают правую сторону шеи, тянутся по боку под рубашкой, руку тоже зацепило.

Хью пытается убедить себя, что произошедшее — не более чем нелепая случайность, а не следствие того, что Пол был удручен и расстроен, и допустил какую-то фатальную ошибку. Нет, это слишком мелодраматично для человека, до мозга костей погруженного в исследования.

Хью закусывает губу, останавливаясь перед койкой, он хочет сделать то, что должен был сделать месяц назад. Он наклоняется, осторожно касается виска Пола и мягко, не давая отстраниться, целует прядь волос над ухом, пахнущую лекарствами и реактивами. Пол вздрагивает, отчаянно цепляется за его кисть, Хью едва сдерживает слезы. 

— Сильно тебя зацепило? — Шепот выходит хриплым и надтреснутым.

Пол поджимает губы и упрямо смотрит на него:

— Тебе правда это интересно?

К щекам Хью приливает кровь.

— Если бы мне не было важно, что с тобой происходит, я бы не впустил тебя ночью. И не пришел бы сейчас.

— Тебе Поллард сказала, — иногда Хью кажется, что Пол специально испытывает на прочность его нервы.

Хью прикрывает глаза, боясь не сдержаться. Он понимает, что в Поле говорит его упрямство и нежелание сдаваться так быстро после всего, что между ними произошло.

— Несмотря на то, что ты иногда ведешь себя как дурак, я по-прежнему хочу быть с тобой. И мне правда жаль, что я заставил тебя пройти через все это. Мы обязательно поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь здоров.

Пол хмурится, и не думая выпускать из цепкой хватки запястье Хью.

— Почему мы всегда должны чего-то ждать? 

Хью все-таки высвобождает руку и придвигает к койке стул.

— Хорошо, давай сейчас. 

Пол мигает, он явно не ожидал такого поворота.

— Что, хотел поворчать, но не вышло? — Хью, не сдерживая улыбки, треплет Пола по щеке и тот шипит в ответ.

— Не так уж сильно меня зацепило. Могло быть и хуже.

Хью поглаживает здоровую руку Пола по выступающей косточке на запястье.

— Пол, мой дорогой, я до сих пор не до конца понял, что со мной произошло. Как мне быть с новым телом, что из старой жизни ушло навсегда, а что осталось со мной. Я не знаю, как и в какой момент все начало рушиться, я просто не понимаю, что во мне сохранилось от того человека, которого ты любил.

Пол смотрит на него подозрительно влажными глазами, но не прерывает.

— Я чувствую, что люблю тебя, я знаю, что хочу быть с тобой, чтобы все было  _ по-прежнему _ . Но я не знаю, осталось ли во мне хоть что-то от того человека, которого любил ты. Да, я помню все свое прошлое как раньше, но не понимаю— физически не могу понять — собрал ли мицелий точную копию моего бренного тела и наспех всунул туда воспоминания и какие-то эмоции, или я действительно точно такой же, каким и попал в мицелий. Черт, я даже не знаю, как объяснить это по-человечески — потому что никто с этим раньше не сталкивался. Что, если рано или поздно ты поймешь, что рядом с тобой — не тот человек, которого ты потерял?

Пол медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, стараясь взять под контроль слезы, подступающие к горлу.

— Ты задался целью меня довести сегодня. Ну, давай посмотрим на это философски. Смотри, я давно тебя знаю и могу предсказать твои базовые реакции и стратегии поведения. Если передо мной нечто, что говорит и думает, как мой Хью, собрано по его образу и подобию и ничем не отличается от того человека, который был со мной полгода назад, у меня все основания думать, что это и есть Хью Калбер, отличный хирург и любитель богомерзких завываний, по ошибке называемых оперой. Ты говоришь, что любишь меня, и это взаимно. Я понимаю, о чем ты хочешь сказать, но давай как минимум попытаемся. 

Хью смотрит в потолок и молчит. Пол всегда умел каким-то чудовищным образом упрощать задачи, но сейчас это не вызывает раздражения, скорее облегчение.

Нервно напряжение наконец понемногу отпускает.

Пол ерзает на койке и облизывает пересохшие губы. Хью машинально протягивает ему стакан воды с соломинкой. 

— Спасибо, дорогой, — Пол приподнимается на локте и тянет воду с таким довольным видом, как будто лежит на пляже Райзы с коктейлем.

— Компьютер, звук. Включить кассилианскую оперу,  « Истоки» , пролог третьего акта. Громкость тридцать процентов.

Хью довольно улыбается и откидывается на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза и начиная подпевать на автомате. На его руку ложатся прохладные пальцы Пола.

— Уважаемый, не могли бы вы перестать терзать свои голосовые связки и мои барабанные перепонки, не попадая ни в одну ноту этих тоскливых завываний?

— А я смотрю, вы в них неплохо разбираетесь. Разумеется, неплохо для такого занудного, хмурого, кислого… упыря.

Хью не выдерживает и фыркает, крепко держа Пола за руку и не открывая глаза.

— Мы можем попробовать разобраться получше  _ вместе _ , — добавляет он и счастливо улыбается.

  
  


— Хью, я уже более чем готов. Мы все обсудили и пришли к выводу, что при должной подготовке все пройдет безболезненно.

Пол, полностью обнаженный, обнимает Хью, все еще одетого.

Они оба не торопились: торопиться было просто некуда, после всех напряженных, тоскливых разговоров, отчаянно голодных объятий и привычных касаний, которые стали ощущаться совершенно по-новому. Полу нужно было время полностью восстановиться после ожогов, и Хью втайне надеялся, что Пол как можно дольше не будет напоминать о полноценном сексе. Да, ему самому чертовски хотелось этого, взаимная дрочка уже не приносила должной разрядки, но все равно Хью было страшно. Куча вещей может пойти не так, организм Пола не железный, внезапный спазм мышц — и разрывов, или, как минимум, трещин не избежать. Комфортно ли ему будет принять такое количество спермы? Хотя Пол с горящими глазами уверяет, что все в порядке, Хью знает, что в вопросах разнообразия в сексе его партнер такой же безбашенный и готовый на все, как и в научных изысканиях, и не всегда может оценить все риски.

— Хью, я в Академии не раз ходил на вечеринки для любителей жестче, глубже и не один раз. После ночи развлечений в меня можно было впихивать две руки сразу и хлопать, и никаких проблем со здоровьем не возникло. Да, я не игнорировал мышечные регенераторы, но ведь сейчас у меня под боком такой великолепный во всех смыслах профессионал. Что может пойти не так?

Хью вздыхает.

— Пол, мы оба видели, что может пойти не так. 

Пол расстегивает его форменку, запускает ладонь под футболку и слегка щиплет сосок.

— Все будет хорошо, правда, Хью. Иди ко мне.

Хью отчаянно вцепляется в Пола, обнимает и утыкается носом в шею. Он хочет верить, что все получится, возбуждение неконтролируемо растет, но нужно сделать все максимально аккуратно и осторожно.

— Идем в душ дорогой, мне кажется, расслабиться в первую очередь надо тебе. Я правда не хочу давить, если ты не можешь, не хочешь, устал или просто не в настроении, я не буду тебя насиловать. Но если причина только в опасении… сделать мне больно, то давай не будем тянуть. В конце концов, мне трудно игнорировать собственное тело, — Пол выразительно смотрит вниз, он почти полностью возбужден. 

Хью встряхивает головой и расстегивает куртку.

— Я уже сам запутался. Но в любом случае, душ не помешает. Да и тебя нужно спасать, — Хью проводит раскрытой ладонью по животу Пола, и тот вздрагивает. 

— Я не сомневался в твоем ответственном поведении. 

Пол почти что подкрадывается к Хью и снимает с него расстегнутую куртку. оглаживает пальцами мышцы под футболкой, прижимается как можно плотнее и отчаянно впивается в губы. 

— Прости, мой дорогой, но я слишком долго ждал.

Футболка летит вслед за курткой, Пол голодными глазами смотрит на Хью и целует плечи, шею, грудь, склоняется ниже буквально вылизывает бока и живот.

Хью сказать ничего не успевает, а Пол уже опускается на колени перед ним, сдергивает его штаны и ощутимо шлепает по бедру.

— Лучше сними их полностью, я не хочу, чтобы ты упал в самый неподходящий момент, потеряв равновесие. 

— Я смотрю, кому-то не терпится. — Хью покорно выпутывается из штанов и белья.

— Ну вот, теперь порядок. — Пол гладит его по бедрам и так вызывающе смотрит снизу вверх, что Хью чувствует, как возбуждение захлестывает с головой.

— Пол, подожди, дай мне хоть отмыться после дня в лазарете, от меня пахнет лекарствами как от оптового склада препаратов. 

Хью неуверенно отстраняется, но Пол тут же крепко хватает его.

— Раньше нужно было думать, мой дорогой. Сейчас ты от меня не отвертишься. Ты слишком долго мучил меня ожиданием, — Пол касается его в самых чувствительных местах, Хью стонет и думает, что в душ ему не так сильно и хотелось.

— Я же не виноват, что кое-кто обварил себе задницу паром из автоклава. — Хью пытается парировать, но очень трудно отвечать что-то остроумное, когда Пол вытворяет языком какие-то противозаконные вещи.

— Во-первых, я обжег не задницу, а бок и руку, во-вторых, уже почти неделя, как ожоги сошли окончательно. И в-третьих, моя задница в отличном состоянии, как ты убедишься в скором времени.

Хью сглатывает, и Пол, не давая ему опомниться, широко лижет уже почти полностью вставший член.

— И откуда столько блядства в таком милом погруженном в работу научнике. — Хью наклоняется к Полу и крепко целует его.

В конце концов, если либидо Хью было довольно стабильным и практически не зависело от графика, настроения и еще каких-то малоизученных факторов, Пол был совершенно непредсказуем. Из-за неудачного эксперимента или завала бумажной работы Пол неделями мог старательно изображать вулканского монаха, и только энтузиазм Хью мог немного его расшевелить. Зато после особо удачных побед в лаборатории или просто приступов научного любопытства Пола было не унять, и Хью оставалось только надеяться, что тот его не возьмет посреди инженерного в рабочую смену. 

Похоже, теперь Пол, и так горящий желанием после стольких дней воздержания, готов сожрать партнера здесь и сейчас. В конце концов, кто Хью такой, чтобы противостоять желаниям Пола, особенно если они совпадают с его собственными?..

Несколько минут судорожных, голодных ласк — и Хью мягко перемещает Пола на кровать. Секс — это, конечно, хорошо, но стоять голыми коленями на твердом холодном покрытии пола — не то, что нужно его партнеру.

Пол смотрит на Хью уже абсолютно расфокусированным взглядом, словно после хорошей попойки, и продолжает планомерно вылизывать член, впрочем, пока не рискуя брать его в рот целиком.

— Ох, пока хватит, наверное, ты же хочешь, чтобы я что-то сохранил для твоей задницы? — Хью чувствует, что при таком энтузиазме Пола долго не продержится, и нежно гладит его волосы.

Пол в последний раз с чувством проходится языком по нежным пластинкам головки и отстраняется. К бледным щекам, шее и плечам прилила кровь, он выглядит до предела возбужденным. 

Хью наваливается на Пола и медленно, продумывая каждое движение, вылизывает и зацеловывает каждый сантиметр тела, прикусывает, когда Пол просит жестче и сильнее. Тот ерзает под ним, пытаясь увеличить площадь контакта, Хью улыбается и обхватывает одной рукой запястья Пола.

— Хочешь окончательно отпустить контроль, золотце? — Хью наклоняется к самому лицу Пола и ощутимо, почти до крови, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Тот стонет и не удерживается от саркастического фырканья.

— Я тебе об этом пытаюсь ненавязчиво сказать весь вечер. 

Пол сглатывает и опускает глаза.

— Я… так устал что-то постоянно решать, брать на себя ответственность за столько людей и проектов, переживать за наши с тобой отношения, в последнее время все так резко навалилось. Наверное, мне нужно просто отпустить контроль, хоть на какое-то время. — Пол осекается и вспыхивает еще сильнее. — Ты только не подумай, что я хочу использовать наш секс просто как способ отвлечься, я…

Хью прекрасно понимает о чем он говорит, и бережно поглаживает взмокшие виски Пола.

— Я понимаю, дорогой, и ты абсолютно прав. Нам всем это периодически нужно. Все в порядке, правда. Если бы что-то было не так, я бы обязательно сказал, не переживай, пожалуйста. 

Хью мягко целует его, накрывая всем телом и обнимая.

— Хорошо… — Голос Пола дрожит от едва сдерживаемых чувств. — Тогда, пожалуй, пора завязывать с душещипательными разговорами. Я хочу, чтобы ты оттрахал меня так, чтобы я завтра мог сидеть ровно только в случае крайней необходимости. 

Он тактично не замечает слез, выступающих в уголках глаз Пола после слов Хью о том, что все хорошо и беспокоиться не о чем. Пол слишком много пережил в последнее время, и Хью отлично понимает природу его эмоций.

— Ну что, дорогой, ты сам напросился. 

Хью впивается в его губы, и когда Пол по привычке пытается толкнуться языком навстречу, Хью ощутимо прикусывает его. Пол ойкает, Хью ухмыляется и вжимает партнера в кровать.

— Не забывай, кто теперь сверху.

Судя по восхищенному вздоху Пола, игра ему нравится.

Все шея, грудь и живот Пола горят от укусов и ощутимых шлепков, Хью целует особо болезненные отметины, но бледная кожа уже местами насыщенного фиолетового цвета.

— Ты такой отзывчивый. — Хью проводит языком по соску и тут же прикусывает его.

— Блядь, я не представляю, как я влезу в одежду завтра. — Пол всхлипывает, пытается отстраниться, но Хью знает, что это тоже часть игры, и крепко держит его, подмяв под себя.

— Зато я прекрасно представляю, как ткань будет тебе натирать во всех местах. Конечно, мы можем использовать регенератор, но тебе придется хорошо попросить. 

Пол только стонет и выгибается навстречу.

— Хочешь зажимы? 

Дождавшись ответного кивка, Хью встает с кровати и выуживает тяжелые металлические зажимы из тумбочки. Пол смотрит на него совершенно безумным взглядом, тело безвольно распластано на простыне.

— Ты у меня такой красивый, — Хью снова склоняется над ним и ерошит растрепанные волосы.

— Блядь, да трахни меня уже наконец, — Пол разводит ноги еще шире, Хью не удерживается и проводит пальцем по дырке.

— Я вижу, кто-то подготовился.

Все внутри мокрое от смазки, Пол точно растянул себя, предвкушая вечер.

— Не достаточно, как для той штуки, которую ты хочешь в меня впихнуть. Тебе еще нужно будет поработать. — Пол приподнимает бедра и выжидающе смотрит на Хью.

— Терпение, мой дорогой. Тебе нужно заслужить то, что ты так хочешь получить. — Хью проталкивает палец в узкую дырку и тут же вытаскивает его, Пол недовольно стонет.

Пол чуть не плачет, когда Хью, зажав пальцами истерзанные покрасневшие соски, крепит на них тяжелые зажимы. Корабельный репликатор выдавал какую-то простенькую их версию, но эти штуки Пол купил на Райзе за весьма круглую сумму, и ни разу не пожалел об этом.

Тяжелый, массивный металл с порнографичными гравировками, регулировка силы сжатия, рельефная плоскость, благодаря которой увесистые зажимы никогда не соскальзывали — все это до безумия заводило Пола, да и Хью оказался неравнодушен к игрушке.

Хью оттягивает зажим, снова отпускает, Пол шипит и ерзает под ним. 

— Хью, пожалуйста, — Пол шепчет, еле шевеля губами, с зажмуренными глазами.

— На локти и на колени, дорогуша. — Хью решает, что мучить Пола еще дольше будет действительно жестоко.

Пол, дрожа и шатаясь, становится на четвереньки, затем сгибает руки в локтях. Хью облизывается.

— Ну же, прогни спину. Покажи, как ты хочешь меня.

— Ты маньяк, — Пол подчиняется, прогибается в пояснице, расставляет ноги пошире.

Зажимы тяжело оттягивают соски, с их помощью Хью некоторое время выбивает из Пола новую порцию воплей.

— Ты хорошо постарался, но ты должен быть действительно широко растянут. — Хью звонко шлепает по покрасневшему бедру и ставит рядом на простынь объемную бутылку смазки и большую пробку. Если Пол примет ее до основания, то беспокоиться не о чем, и проникновение будет безболезненным.

— Ну что, готов? — Хью вводит два скользких пальца, разводит их внутри и буквально заливает смазку в раскрытую дырку.

Пол вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками от ощущения прохладной смазки внутри, Хью успокаивающе целует его в поясницу.

— Сейчас нагреется.

Хью вталкивает три пальца, чувствуя, как тугие мышцы пульсируют и сжимаются. Пол загнанно дышит и, кажется, не смеет даже смотреть на него. Свободной рукой Хью неторопливо надрачивает Полу, мучительно доводя его до предоргазменного состояния и останавливаясь.

Пол выравнивает дыхание и еще немного расслабляется. 

— Можешь принять больше? — Хью вынимает и снова втыкает три пальца в сокращающуюся дырку.

Пол кивает. Его спина покрыта потом, Хью чувствует, как дрожат его бедра от напряжения. 

— Ты отлично справляешься, мой прекрасный. Давай, вдох-выдох.

Пол покорно принимает четыре пальца, Хью доливает еще немного смазки, тщательно растягивает горячее тело, оглаживает нежные внутренние стенки, разводит пальцы внутри. Пол успокаивается окончательно, мышцы расслабляются, свободной рукой Хью ласково гладит загнанно поднимающиеся и опускающиеся бока, поясницу, бедра, живот.

— Не больно? Ты давно не был так широко растянут.

Пол отбрасывает мокрую челку со лба.

— Все хорошо, правда. Давай уже, Хью.

Он смазывает пробку и осторожно вводит ее до половины. Пол всхлипывает и опускает голову на руки.

— Что не так? Резко? Больно? Слишком глубоко или широко?

— Н-нет, просто дай мне немного привыкнуть.

Хью обеспокоенно смотрит на Пола, но оставляет пробку в том же положении, нежно вылизывает покрасневшие края дырки, целует внутреннюю поверхность бедер.

— Если устал, или там не знаю, настрой пропал, то мы можем продолжить позже, дорогой. 

Пол кивает.

— Нет, все хорошо, правда. Давай глубже.

Хью в течение получаса продолжает двигать пробкой вперед-назад, максимально бережно растягивая Пола. Наконец тот раскрывается настолько, что пробка свободно входит до основания. 

— Черт, как хорошо, — Пол подается бедрами навстречу, хрипло стонет, и Хью понимает, что он более чем готов.

Его собственное возбуждение давно стало болезненным, но спешить было нельзя. Хью вытаскивает пробку, Пол действительно широко растянут, края дырки пульсируют и сжимаются. 

— Ну давай же, — Пол ерзает и морщится от некомфортной пустоты.

Хью переводит дыхание. Насколько они могли изучить новое тело, теперь оргазм наступал несколько позже, чем обычно, но что будет после такого длительного возбуждения, предсказать трудно. Хью не хочет кончить за пару минут.

— Только так, если вдруг ты чувствуешь малейший дискомфорт, сразу говоришь. Хорошо?

Пол мученически вздыхает и кивает.

Хью очень осторожно касается головкой раскрытой дырки, медленно входит и останавливается. Пола буквально выгибает, он всхлипывает и одним резким движением насаживается на член до основания.

— Блядь! — Хью кричит, кажется, что еще немного — и он потеряет сознание. 

Ощущений слишком много, внутри Пола горячо и тесно, все слишком чувствительное, Хью почти ничего не видит перед собой.

— Пол, ты как?

Хью все еще не решается двигаться, судя по тому, как туго внутри Пола, размер для него действительно непривычен и нужно снова расслабиться.

— Я… я нормально. — Пол едва переводит дыхание. — Сейчас, подожди немного. Я попробую сам.

— Хорошо, мой прекрасный. 

Пол зажмуривается и немного сдвигается на члене, Хью глухо стонет, до крови впиваясь ногтями в бедра партнера. Ему немного страшно от желания такой интенсивности, он боится ненароком покалечить Пола одним резким движением, слишком увлечься собой и забыть о нем.

Он гладит потную спину Пола, обхватывает пальцами его член.

Пол набирает темп, приглушенно вскрикивая на каждом толчке. По привычке он пытается подстроиться под дрочку, но тогда движения выходят слишком быстрыми и болезненными.

Наконец у него снова получается расслабить непослушные мышцы.

— Ты такой горячий, намного горячее, чем… было раньше. — Пол вздрагивает и с хлюпаньем насаживается все быстрее и быстрее.

Хью едва удерживается в реальности, смазка уже стекает по ногами, широко растраханная дырка свободно принимает член.

— Давай, я уже полностью привык к размеру. Будь воспитанным мальчиком, прояви инициативу. — Пол сжимается, и Хью окончательно ведет от контраста собственной темной кожи и розовой кожи партнера.

Желание захлестывает с головой.

— Ты точно уверен, что справишься? Я, например, не уверен, что смогу все контролировать.

Пол раздраженно шипит.

— Да твою мать, Хью! 

— Ну ты сам напросился.

Хью осторожно качает бедрами, постепенно набирая скорость, Пол скулит и кричит, цепляется за постель, внутри так тепло и туго, что Хью понимает: долго ему не продержаться, во всяком случае сегодня.

— Пол, ты как? 

Тот улегся грудью на кровать, еще больше выгнувшись и открыв доступ. Кажется, Пол уже сорвал голос криками и теперь может разве что хрипло стонать и поскуливать.

— Хью, пожалуйста… ну хватит уже осторожничать. Я хочу, чтобы это было грубо и глубоко. 

Последней связной мыслью в голове было то, что в случае чего он сможет быстро обезболить все и наложить швы. Потный, растраханный, податливый и на все готовый Пол абсолютно не располагает к длительным размышлениям.

Хью надавливает ладонью на поясницу Пола, заставляя еще больше прогнуться, подхватывает под бедра и трахает так, что тот давится слезами и вгрызается в собственный кулак. Смазка хлюпает и выливается, течет по ногам, поясницу ломит, желание ослепляет. 

Пол что-то бессвязно бормочет в перерывах между воем и скулежом, десять минут грубого, животного секса растягиваются в часы. Пол раскрыт настолько, что член буквально выскальзывает из него, в растянутую дырку может спокойно войти кулак. Хью хватает его за немного отросшие волосы на макушке, несильно тянет, наваливается сверху и ощутимо кусает плечи и спину. Пол дрожит и всхлипывает, впрочем, остатки рассудка Хью не выявили никаких привычных стоп-слов и стоп-жестов. 

Пара голодных, грубых толчков — и Хью кончает глубоко внутрь. Запоздало приходит мысль о том, что вообще-то это не очень безопасно.

Пол распахивает глаза и сдавленно ругается, чувствуя, как горячая сперма заполняет его. Он дергается, пытаясь еще глубже принять член, но Хью и так уже в нем до основания.

— Хью, ты жив?.. — Пол наконец-то подает голос, шепот выходит едва слышным и хриплым.

Хью утирает пот со лба.

— Вполне жив. Ты как?

— Определенно лучше всех. — Не меняя позы, Пол массирует низ собственного живота. — Просто восхитительно, оно такое горячее внутри…

— Так, пока головка не уменьшится после оргазма, я вынимать не буду, ты снова немного сжался. Ты не против подождать? Так будет намного комфортнее.

Ясность мышления постепенно возвращается к Хью.

— Мне и так комфортно, — Пол двигает бедрами, заставляя Хью застонать. — Только давай сменим позу, у меня сейчас плечи отвалятся.

С некоторыми усилиями Хью усаживается на край кровати, держа на коленях Пола и обнимая того поперек живота. Член Хью все еще глубоко внутри, и остаточные сокращения мышц прекрасно стимулируют болезненно чувствительную головку.

Сперма вытекает из раскрытой дырки, течет по ногам, капает на постель и вниз, Хью поглаживает живот Пола. Сам Пол обессиленно опирается спиной о грудь Хью, откинув голову ему на плечо, и пытается дышать.

— Черт, когда ты тут надавливаешь, все буквально вытекает из меня.

Хью еще раз массирует указанную точку живота, и чувствует, как теплая сперма толчком вытекает из Пола.

— Теперь нам точно нужен душ. — Хью нащупывает на тумбочке сканер. — Несмотря на все мои опасения, ты абсолютно цел.

У Пола хватает сил на фирменный сарказм.

— Ну да, ты тут что, кого-то другого три часа трахал. Я не чувствую ничего ниже пояса.

— Не надо было вертеть задницей, как орионская шлюха, мой дорогой. И, к твоему сведению, с моего появления в каюте прошло только полтора часа.

Пол протяжно ругается и обмякает на руках у Хью.

— Вообще, если серьезно, то это было восхитительно. — Наконец выдает он. — Видишь, я был прав, и при должной подготовке все обошлось. Последние минут десять я думал что потеряю сознание, так мне было хорошо.

Пол поворачивает голову и нежно целует Хью.

— Мне тоже очень понравилось. Ты прекрасен, мой дорогой, но когда ты снизу и просишь, чтобы я тебя грубо трахнул — просто великолепен.

— Ох, я бы много чего приятного мог тебе сказать, но сейчас вся моя кровь прилила к другому месту, — Пол выразительно смотрит вниз. 

— Я думаю, с этим что-то можно сделать, — Хью перехватывает Пола поудобнее и укладывает ладонь на вставший член.

— Боюсь, если меня еще немного помучить, я развалюсь на части, так что я бы хотел, чтобы это было быстро. 

— Как скажешь, золотце, — Хью целует Пола в висок. — Я тебя и так заездил.

Несколько минут — и Пол едва слышно всхлипывает и кончает, сжимая растянутыми мышцами член Хью внутри. 

— Так нормально?

Хью бережно поглаживает дрожащее после оргазма тело, целует шею и спину.

— О да, так хорошо. Я думаю, что я могу наконец слезть с тебя. Единственное, на что я сейчас способен — это лечь в кровать и проспать десять часов подряд. 

Пол осторожно приподнимается и стонет, когда член выскальзывает из него.

— Больно? 

Пол качает головой.

— Нет, все в порядке. Не переживай, все правда хорошо.

Он со стоном валится в постель, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны.

— Ну уж нет. Я не позволю тебе спать в таком бардаке. Я понимаю, что в душе ты пятнадцатилетний панк, но помывка обязательна.

— Нет, я никуда не пойду, Ты затрахал меня до полусмерти, а теперь требуешь похода в душ.

— Пол, золотце, у тебя из задницы вытекает сперма, не мне тебе рассказывать, как неприятно убирать это все засохшее. Давай, иди ко мне.

Пол, недовольно ворча, садится на постели, и Хью сгребает его в крепкие объятия.

— Это десять минут, не страдай.

Он буквально на себе оттаскивает партнера в ванную, на всякий случай еще раз проверяет целостность тканей и вымывает из Пола остатки спермы и смазки. Тот недовольно кривится на теплую воду и ощущение пустоты внутри, но слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

Хью быстро моется сам, затем оставляет Пола кутаться в полотенце в ванной и быстро перестилает постель, швыряя простынь в утилизатор.

Яркий, интенсивный оргазм тоже оставляет его выжатым как лимон, но Пол кажется абсолютно уставшим. 

— Давай, укладывайся. Вот так, — Хью опускает Пола на простынь, подтыкает одеяло с одной стороны и прижимается сам с другой.

Пол сонно моргает, явно пытаясь удержаться в реальности.

— Хью, дорогой, мы обязательно все обсудим, и мне все чертовски понравилось, но…

— Но завтра. Я понимаю, я тоже еле держу глаза открытыми. Единственное, что мне нужно знать прямо сейчас — это то что ты себя хорошо чувствуешь. Никакого дискомфорта, рези, тяжести…

Пол фыркает с уже закрытыми глазами.

— Нет, я себя чувствую просто отлично. Но буду еще лучше, если ты меня крепко обнимешь, поцелуешь и заснешь под боком.

Хью улыбается до боли в щеках и выполняет все перечисленное.

— Я так люблю тебя, — Пол в полусне тычется губами куда-то в нос Хью.

— И я тебя люблю. А теперь спать.


End file.
